Cragslane Cavern
Cragslane Cavern is a small cave located north of Shor's Stone and is used for gambling events and skooma operations. There is a small bandit camp outside with two tents with bedrolls, a cooking pot, tanning rack and two locked cages with pit wolves. A bouncer is guarding the camp when the Dragonborn first arrives, and the main entrance is guarded by leveled bandits—one outside, the other inside. Interior The gambling area is occupied by two to three gamblers, a barkeep, and two pit wolves fighting. There is a bed roll and a locked chest behind the bar. There are also several pit wolves in cages, another locked chest with a bear trap in front of it, and a bandit leader named Butcher in his study to the left. Notable items *Skooma and moon sugar. *''The Wolf Queen, Book I'', a Lockpicking skill book, is on a shelf behind the bar counter. Quests *The Raid *Supply and Demand Gallery Cragslane Cavern.jpg|Inside the cave Unlootable Dunmer (Cragslane).png|The unlootable Dunmer that stands at the entrance of the cavern. Trivia *The cages may be unlocked with the Craglane Dog Cage Key the bandit leader has. The chests may be unlocked with the Craglane Chest Key, also obtained from a bandit. (The keys are named Craglane, not Cragslane.) **If the cages are picked open instead of using a key, the wolves will be docile and will remain in their cages indefinitely, even if the cell is reset. *It is possible as a random encounter to find a dead bandit surrounded by three pit wolves. There will be a note on the bandit's body telling him to "Find the missing pit wolves" as they lost too many in the last tournament, and to bring them back to Cragslane at once. It is also possible that the player may find the bandit chasing the pit wolves and have to kill him as well. *One bandit outside and two more inside respawn, but the other people and the pit wolves might not. *In the entranceway there is a unnamed Dunmer that cannot be looted. If he is reanimated and killed, he may be looted. His health bar where his name should be is blank, and if the player has subtitles on, the words appear by themselves, without a name indicating the speaker. Bugs * If this location is cleared before the quest Skooma Trade has been activated, the quest may become bugged, making becoming Thane of the Rift impossible and Honeyside unavailable. Waiting three to four game weeks may reset this. * Leaving the location after completing the objective/quest, it is possible that followers may disappear and not return. * Just inside the entrance a Dunmer attacks you: however, due to a bug, he has no name or category and cannot be searched as a result. ** A possible fix for this bug is to run outside, have him follow you, kill him, then wait a day. You should then be able to loot his body which has the name of Bouncer. If your character is in Werewolf form, you won't be able to feed off his corpse. Likewise, if in Vampire Lord form, draining his life might not work correctly. ** This bug may not always happen, and the Dunmer will be able to be searched after his death like any other character. * When walking through the corridor to the atrium where the dog fights are held, there may be a recurring event in which the Dragonborn may fall through the ground and be teleported to the cave entrance. Appearances * de:Felsrinnenhöhle es:Caverna de la Senda del Risco it:Caverna di Cragslane ru:Пещера Крегслейн Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations